1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector and more particularly to a card edge connector with an ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,499, issued on Nov. 25, 1997, discloses a related card edge connector which is adapted for mounting a daughter card. The card edge connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and two ejectors pivoted on the housing. The housing includes an elongated central slot for receiving the daughter card. The ejectors are pivoted on two longitudinal ends of the housing, each ejector comprises a base portion, a latch portion extending into the central slot from a top end of the base portion and an ejecting portion extending into the central slot from a bottom end of the base portion. The base portion includes a pair of elastic walls, a slit formed between the elastic walls and two protrusions located on two outsides thereof. The elastic walls include a pair of first elastic walls and a pair of second elastic walls extending downwardly from the first elastic walls respectively. In a width direction of the housing, a thickness of the second elastic wall is smaller than that of the first elastic wall, which can improve the elasticity of the ejector so as to prevent the protrusion from wearing in an open/close process of the ejector, but this configuration reduces the strength of the ejector and causes the ejector is deformed easily.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.